


Cryptic Calling

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Dragon Eren Yeager, Egg Laying, Human Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Safewords, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Stomach Bulge, dragon cock, exotic sex position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: He had no clue what thisvoicewanted from him. But it surely was a nerve-racking phenomenon when a foreign, unowned whisper was calling out your name. As if demons of his pasts were haunting him, busting his sanity, making it their job to give Levi the cruel justice he deserved, with the exception that there hadn’t been any sins Levi had committed.





	Cryptic Calling

**Author's Note:**

> my very first dragon smut fic ever! *^* 
> 
> It's very self-indulgent (and maybe half-assed at some point...? dunno...)

_‘Levi.’_

There it was again. The voice, that had no body it belonged to, sounding off around Levi’s proximity at random occasions. Many times did it wretch him from his nightly slumbers and kept him awake for the rest of the night, the seek for unveiling this mystery anxiously rippling through his veins.

He had no clue what this  _voice_  wanted from him. But it surely was a nerve-racking phenomenon when a foreign, unowned whisper was calling out your name. As if demons of his pasts were haunting him, busting his sanity, making it their job to give Levi the cruel justice he deserved, with the exception that there hadn’t been any sins Levi had committed. At least none he was aware of.

_‘Levi.’_

Not only was he the only one who heard his name being called out (sometimes ‘it’ called Levi’s name when he was meeting with people, but no one besides him would hear it), ever since the repeated calling started, Levi had grown a whirling spark in his chest that was incomplete. The spirit would whine silently and yearn for the forbidden forest Levi’s cottage was really close to. It would infiltrate and defile a part of Levi’s heart to compensate what it lacked of and made it even less bearable for Levi to have his peace.

His body found itself more drawn to the forest – threads stitching into his skin and then tugging at him to get him to move – and the voice was most likely trying to spur him on even stronger to follow his currently corrupt heart.

So one day he really did. Took his sword and trudged dolefully towards the forbidden forest. It was forbidden because it was territory of the legendary dragons. A few rare species that no human was allowed to interact with, not even human stares did they accept. A false move or stare and they wouldn’t hesitate to slice the human’s body into lovely pieces with their razor-sharp claws.

But Levi didn’t care. Didn’t care if he was attacked, he could attack back and perhaps even win over the dragon. Certain was that the constant terror in his mind wouldn’t cease if he didn’t act. Facing death was better than mental torment.

Recklessly getting closer to the forest, sword trapped in his rough, wrathful grip, he eventually sighted the place where hell on earth began.

 _Dragons should never be messed with,_ a few acquaintances of his had often lectured him with fierce reprimand.  _They’ll show no mercy. They are far too superior._

_The quickest death is to face a dragon._

And yet none of these warnings had stopped him. The voice hammering his own name into his head wouldn’t stop, so he wouldn’t stop opposing it either.

The invisible dragging had certainly come from this forest, Levi had no doubt about that. After all, the bleak spirit slowly receded the closer Levi came to the prohibited place.

 _All answers lie here,_  Levi told himself, clenching his jaw as he stopped in his tracks.

Whatever he would face here and even if death was awaiting him in the end, Levi was eager not to die cluelessly. He was a man of pride who wouldn’t let ghosts or dragons or any other shits ruin his life. If he died, he should die a honorable death. When that would be didn’t matter to him.

Very soon would he realised that it wasn’t, opposed to what he’d expected, a dragon that would ruthlessly attack him. No, a feral wolf had sighted him, snarling as he came out of the bushes.

Levi took a step back, sword drawn and taken in position. Adrenaline shot through his body as the beast cirlced him, calculating how to attack to achieve the biggest fatal effect on Levi. Levi didn’t break eye contact with the animal, analysing and making predictions of possible attacks in his head. His heart thrummed horridly and it didn’t help him ease, knowing that a dragon could float over his head just as well and behead him any moment.

The wolf sprang to attack. Levi shielded the blow, blocking the front claws. The animal growled madly, teeth dripping saliva, hungry to tear a good chunk of Levi’s flesh apart.

Levi groaned, straining in his endeavors, and the wolf struck a second attack. Levi blocked that one too, though only semi-successfully and he was thrown to the floor. The wolf quickly landed on top of him, only a blade, cutting between its teeth, keeping Levi from getting eaten alive. The animal panted and howled furiously.

 _Don’t die. Not yet._  A mantra in Levi’s started.  _Survive or die with dignity._

_‘Levi.’_

Of course it had to bug him at the most inconvenient time. It didn’t go unnoticed by him that the voice had been much louder, more vivid, more powerful right at this very moment. He had kind of guessed that ever since he’d entered the forest. But that voice. Loud enough to assume that…

It came from right above him!

_‘Levi!’_

Now he definitely had a visual to the voice that had plagued him the last few months.

The wolf was kicked aside by a large tail—a dragon tail! A last whine and then the beast was gone from Levi’s sight, in its place now a resplendent, sturdy dragon coloured in a deep shade of forest green.

Levi couldn’t measure with his eyes just now  _enormous_  the dragon was, but it did sport a delectable size. It breathed audibly through its nostrils that were the size of Levi’s head. Suddenly it cocked his head back, mouth agape as fire was spewed out of it, flaming the air above their heads.

_‘Levi!’_

_‘Eren!’_  A tremor like a little earthquake roared under his hands and feet, and two other dragons – a water blue and a fire-orange one – joined the first behind him.

So that green dragon’s name was Eren?

 _‘Levi…’_  Eren ignored being called by the orange dragon so it seemed (because that one had stepped forward, wings and tail drawn threatingly; the blue dragon soothed and pried him back with its head. Eren was regarding Levi with awe, eyes appearing to glisten affectionately.

 _How did it know my name? Why does it know my name?_  Levi shuffled backwards, his behind dragged over the floor as his feet scuttled over tough turf. He was still highly alarmed; being in the sight of a sacred beast that could slaughter him for having intruded.

Levi had found the source of the ownerless voice, so what now?! To be frank, he hadn’t thought it out this far. And mulling over it twice, he figured that he did want to live on. He didn’t want to die early.

 _‘Levi. You’re finally here.’_  Undoubtedly, this was the voice that Levi could recognise oh so well by now.

The dragon didn’t attack, admired Levi’s entire being with his eyes that would have – if they could – undressed Levi right there and then. That was how Levi felt like at least.

 _‘Eren, is everything okay?’_  the other voice from before asked charily.

 _‘Armin, look. I found him. He finally came to me.’_  Eren replied, his deep voice adopting sweetness.

Levi noticed that those two were talking on another wavelength. They didn’t have to move their mouths much and yet everything sounded off clearly.

He would have liked to run away from this scene. Find his way back home, safe and sound, forgetting about it all.

 _‘Good for you, idiot. You couldn’t have saved him a bit less reckless, could you? It sucks when Armin and I have to help you.’_  Finally the other dragon, the blue one, spoke. His voice was clothed with contempt.

_‘Jean, it’s fine. Be happy for him. Eren has found his mate.’_

Mate? His what?

Puzzled, Levi did his best to collect his senses and muster up the courage to flee. Before he could execute the first step in his plan, Eren had already inched his giant head towards Levi, mouth emitting rosy dust.

Levi was a victim to breathing it in, losing his consciousness in the process.

 _Does he want to kill me while I’m unconscious?_  was his last thought.

When Levi woke up again, he found himself in a cave, alive and unhurt. It didn’t feel like some stage of afterlife either, so the dragon must have spared him from death. For how long, though?

 _‘You’re awake.’_  A start crept up Levi’s spine as he was shaken to full awareness by Eren’s voice. Said dragon emerged from the darkness that cladded one half of the cave. Eren looked like he was smiling down at the human.  _‘I watched you sleeping. You look like a precious beauty when you’re sleeping.’_

“What do you want from me?” Levi asked harshly, keeping distance to Eren.

 _‘Levi, we are mates.’_  Eren proclaimed as a matter-of-fact.

“Mates?” Levi, dumbfounded, was certain he was being mocked by the dragon with some tales. It riled his temper.

 _‘Yes, mates. Every dragon will have to find its mate once they reached a certain age. There are_ soulmates _, meaning that two dragons are destined for each other, and_ mates _where a dragon and a human come together.’_

Levi looked at Eren oddly, one eye twitching, fists clenched. Eren didn’t take the hint of Levi vexing gradually.

So he explained further,  _‘You saw the two other two dragons just now, right? Armin and Jean. They are soulmates. And we, Levi, are mates. I’ve been calling out your name ever since I was told who my mate is. I’m glad we’re finally united—’_

“What a fucking bullshit!” Levi yelled viciously. He threw his arms in the air, huffing condemnly. “Mates?! What kind of crap is that?! Don’t try that on me, you weirdo.”

Eren’s face genuinely saddened.  _‘But Levi. It’s the truth. Do you not sense the bond between us in your chest?’_

So that was why his chest had thrived mystically? “No, I didn’t, because there is no such thing as a 'bond’. You are a dragon and I am a human who just wanted to live peacefully, but instead I was plagued by your shitty voice day in and day out. You think now I will stay with you, live a nice and 'bonded’ life with my 'mate’? Forget it, this is ludicrous. Don’t waste my time and life like this.” And with that, Levi left the dragon’s hideout, sliding his way down to land on safe grounds. Well, he wasn’t exactly safe yet. He had to get out of the dragon’s forest first.

Rather aimlessly, he grazed paths leading to one direction only. With his will to live regained, he was subliminally furious to get out of here alive.

Though, two certain dragons stopped him from going farther by cutting his path off as they landed before Levi’s eyes from high in the air. Armin and Jean.

 _‘Wait a second, midget.’_  Levi internally snapped at Jean’s comment. He beamed glares at the other and Jean returned them.

Armin approached Levi more suavely.  _‘What are you doing here, Levi? Why aren’t you with Eren?’_

Jean imitated Armin to mock Levi. He slurred as he whipped his head to both sides ridiculously,  _‘Yeah, Levi. Why aren’t you with your mate, hm?’_

“He isn’t my mate!” Levi stated resolutely, jaws tightened. His clenched teeth stung lightly in his mouth.

 _‘What?’_  Armin mirrored earnest surprise, an undertone of a lack of understanding waving along.

 _‘Of course Eren is your mate.’_  Jean sneered.

“You all are fucking crazy. I don’t have a mate. You can’t play tricks on me.”

Levi attempted to round Armin’s humongous figure and continue his march, but Armin wouldn’t have any of that. Jean aided him by blocking more of Levi’s way.

 _‘Does that mean you left Eren? Your mate?’_  Jean’s impatience tickled its way out. His nostrils flared dangerously. Armin gave Levi a reproachful look.

“Of course I  _left_  him. Now get out of my way. I wanna go home.” Levi had been ready to proceed with his second attempt of flight when Armin kept him in position by slapping his tail against Levi’s torso. It curled around his body. Levi was trapped.

Levi frowned at him, bottom lip bruised a deep shade of red with how his teeth had bit into it. He really had no interest in hearing such useless crap.

Armin scolded him with intensity,  _‘Do you know what it means when a dragon gets rejected by its mate?’_

“I told you already he is not—”

 _‘He is! And now listen carefully, Levi. I will say it once. But don’t make me mad, I don’t want to do things to you that I might regret later. That’d be the worst for Eren._ You _are Eren’s_ mate _and_ Eren _is your_ mate _. I know it sounds odd and unbelievable at first, but it’s the truth. Don’t leave him. Use the beginning times to get familiar with your mate. You two belong to each other.’_

Levi revelled in silence, internally fuming.

Jean added, ‘ _If you leave now, the voice will bug you for the rest of your life. Also may I tell you the privileges of being a dragon’s mate? Eren has the power to keep you clean and saturated forever. You don’t have to eat or wash yourself anymore. You’ll always be in a state of dulcet bliss because that’s a dragon’s task when they have a human mate. Dude, you don’t even have to take dumps anymore. It’s in Eren’s duty as your dragon mate to spoil and seduce you in every way. You’ll live the most splendid life ever. However the only condition is for you to be with him. He is willing to devote his heart to you.’_

Levi squirmed in Armin’s grip, rays of guilt wheeling around his head.

 _‘Why else do you think are you still alive?’_  Armin said acutely,  _‘Because every dragon knows you’re someone’s mate! That’s the only reason no one has attacked you. Several have already spotted you in the forest, don’t think it was good luck. You are the other half of Eren’s life.’_  The last assertion was pushed out word by word.

Honestly, it didn’t leave Levi unmoved. Something inside his head turned like a switch.

This was why, some time later, Levi had turned back, walking to the cave which location he still remembered. Having gained knowledge about Eren’s magic, it didn’t surprise him anymore why the interior of it consisted of a humble amount of things that you could count on one hand.

Levi spotted Eren on the illuminated side of the cave. He was curled to a tight ball. Either his eyes and ears were playing tricks on him in the scarce daylight or he really saw Eren trembling as wails croaked pathetically up his long throat.

“Eren?” Levi tried warily.

The dragon who got called rose his head from between his crossed arms. All of the gleaming glee from before was ripped off his face. Eren almost looked horrendous with how lonely and abandoned he was. More guilt tied a knot in Levi’s throat.

 _‘Levi…’_  Eren’s voice chipped, dry from misery. Levi hadn’t been away for long and yet Eren had already fallen into such a crestfallen state.  _‘What do you want to do to me this time? Tell me that I am insane and worthless? That I should die alone? You’re lucky because that might happen soon.’_

“Stop.” Honestly, it did affect Levi’s conscience as he listened to Eren’s self-deprecation. “I’m here because I want to stay with you.”

One of Eren’s ears twitched, but he didn’t say a word.

Levi breathed in deeply, sighing out the same way. “I would have never thought that I would ever have something like a significant other.” He shrugged, revealed more of his - rarely exposed - kind side by smiling apologetically at Eren. “I’m sorry for the things I’ve said earlier.”

Eren had perked up to all of his four, nearing his human mate.  _‘You mean that you are serious about being my mate? About letting me_ be _your mate?’_ Instinctively, his tail wrapped itself protectively around Levi’s shoulders. A faint musky but candid smell enveloped him.

_The scent of Levi’s mate._

“Yeah,” Levi stroked Eren’s tail. It was rugged under his palm and had a scaled pattern on the surface. “That’s what I am meaning, Eren.”

The mirth from prior flashed across the dragon’s features again and radiated vividly. Levi could sense Eren’s glee through every fiber of his being. Eren didn’t use his scent of delight modestly at all.

_Levi could get used to this._

For days and weeks did Eren and Levi spend days and nights together to get used to each other. As expected, it was Eren who had less difficulties with that. He wooed and impressed Levi with material and spiritual splendour. They had built a “nest” made out of feathers and cashmere. Eren treated Levi like a precious gem lying on top of a silken pillow. Levi accepted every of Eren’s approaches, though only gradually, but once he had got rid of all restraints towards living together with a dragon, their mate mark finally ornamented their necks. A beautifully arranged composition of curved streaks in lavender. Eren had dragged his tongue across Levi’s blessed neck to which the latter had moaned lowly and Levi had dared kissing Eren’s mark.

Eren got to know about most of Levi life and Levi was granted to get stories about Eren’s adventures as a dragon told.

One day they were resting inside the cave, Levi curled into Eren’s chest on one of his broad arms. Eren’s generic scent eased him and sent his mind to blissful pleasure.

However, suddenly, he registered a nudge of an unidentified thing steadily growing and poking his clothed ass. Levi got instantly alarmed and ripped apart from Eren’s embrace. He’d staggered to one side of the walls across the floor, back hitting the concrete surface as his breath hitched with terrified irritation.

“What was that? What  _is_  that?!” he panicked, searching for immediate answers in Eren’s face.

 _‘I’m sorry for having scared you. I didn’t want to do that. It’s just that I got into heat, you know?’_  And it was then that Levi saw how the folds in Eren’s lower abdomen area unravelled a large stick-like muscle—or organ. It was tremendously huge, though.  _‘Dragon heats don’t last for long. A few penetrations and orgasms with their mate and the heat is gone the same day.’_

“What? WHAT?!” Levi’s body shook, horror scenarios of bloody assholes and bodies snapped into two raiding his mind. He shook his head vigorously. “No, no, no, no! I won’t let you put that dick inside me! Never!”

_‘Levi—’_

“No! Look at that huge thing! It will rip my ass apart! I don’t want to die due to  _dragon cock penetration_! Stay away from me!” If he could, he’d have distanced himself farther from Eren’s monstrous cock.

 _‘Please hear me out, love.’_  Eren’s tail got hold of Levi’s thigh, fondly carrying him back into his dragon arms. He hugged him as he whispered peacefully,  _‘Of course I won’t let you get hurt by my dick. I’ll use sedative aphrodisiacs on you that will loosen your body enough to receive my dick.’_

Levi shivered still, seeking comfort in Eren’s arms but simultaneously fearing what laid throbbingly inches under him. “E-Even when the dick is as fat as yours?” He hiccupped a suppressed sob. Levi clapped a hand over his mouth, feeling ashamed of being close to cry.

He was just  _so scared_.

 _‘Hey, Levi. Levi, my love. I won’t hurt you at all. You’ll see. If you’re uncomfortable, then scream ’fire’, okay? I will not let you be in pain.’_  Eren caressed Levi with his tender voice.

Levi had indeed started to sob, holding onto Eren’s arm, convinced that his life would  _really_  depend on it. “I—I’m trusting you.” He choked on a cry as Eren slowly undressed him, teeth tugging at every piece of clothes. “I’m trusting you, Eren. I’m believing your words. I will be your mate for your heat. Just—please… please, Eren.”

 _‘First of all, you are my mate already, even without my heat. Secondly, I would rather kill myself than hurt my precious mate.’_  Eren had opted for arching his tail around Levi’s right leg and arm at the same time, the rest of his body laying on the floor if it wasn’t for Levi who propped his upper body with his left arm.

 _‘I will prep you ceremoniously.’_  Eren declared.

“What does that mea— Ah!” Levi exclaimed as Eren thrust his slick tongue into his entrance. His tongue was long, pliable and supple. He worked his way into Levi’s deepest spot inside his ass, sometimes stretching other times rubbing against his clenching walls. Levi could feel a generous amount of sticky wetness covering his insides and bums. Probably some sort of lubrication mixed with the aphrodisiacs, which Levi truly hoped for. 

He did notice strange changes. Like his ass getting more pliant for Eren’s tongue and his entire body becoming slack and relaxed. He even pressed his face onto the floor, arm having lost the strength to keep himself up.

“Ah, oh my God, mm.” Levi groaned lewdly, every ounce of shame shoven aside. The peculiar slick must be already working. Levi didn’t feel physical borders anymore. “Hah, ah! Ah, fuck! Yes, more, Eren. More, ngh.”

 _‘Everything you wish for, my love.’_  Eren said after pulling out; wet and obscene sounds of a tongue being dragged out besmirching the air.

Eren took an immense liking in watching how Levi’s empty ass was gaping, the puckered entrance sluttily demanding to be filled. He gave his cheeks and balls a few quick licks that drove Levi crazy.

Eren complied with Levi’s inner desire and thrust his inhumanly-shaped cock into him, slowly at first.

“Ahhhhh!” Levi’s left bare feet dragged back over the floor, his right side still being held up. He was fully exposed and spread widely for Eren to take him as he fancied. “Faster. Harder. More. Stronger. God, Eren fuck me harder!”

Glad about the fact that Levi wasn’t feeling a spike of ache, Eren allowed himself to go as ruthless and feral on Levi as was wished for.

Smirking aggressively, breath sharp and heated on Levi’s skin, Eren raised him higher in the air, until his left side hovered above the ground. And he fucked him. Fucked him demoniacally and relentlessly. Filled up every inch of Levi’s inside and thrust into him with a force that would have normally been perilious for a human.

But Levi was lecherously enjoyed it, crying out wanton noises of zest and untamed pleasure. Eren’s dick leaked amounts of spurt that would have counted as the product of an orgasm among human people, and its size bulged Levi’s stomach prettily.

Levi wasn’t in the state of detecting all of these, but Eren surely took double the pleasure for he was pounding into his mate as if it was his last fuck and at the same time he awed the curved, thick stomach and abused hole that wanted to get fucked rougher.

Eyes rolling back, tongue flaccid past and out of his lips, head hanging down, Levi released more moans. Drool dripped down in streaks on the tip of his tongue and his hair whipped like curtains that were caught in a breeze.

Eren grunted coarsely, licking all over Levi’s face. Levi, shameless enough, licked Eren’s tongue in return. Their way of making out.

“Your cock feels amazing inside my ass. It’s fat and heavy and hard. Rubbing violently against my walls and I am taking only lust from it.” Levi spoke, words chopped off by moans.

 _‘Is that so?’_  Eren grinned as he thrust as deeply into him as he could, as keenly into him as he could.

Levi howled and wished he had enough strength in his arms to fist his own cock to the edge.

 _‘Levi, I’ll come soon. My cock wants to fill your little ass up. Wants to squirm its come into your ass and make your belly bigger.’_  Eren whispered and gave Levi lusting chills.

“Please. Oh, ah—! Please do it, Eren. Come inside of me. Give me all of your delicious come.”

Levi endured the remaining thrusts, though reached his peak first. He didn’t register much of his own cock pooling a puddle of spurt on the floor, emptying itself to the last drop, because very soon Eren climaxed and…

And it was the most phenomenal experience for Levi ever. Eren squirted an abudance of come that could have literally filled a bathtub. His ass took in what it could accept, a big amount being the cause of Levi’s belly having swelled to the size of a 7 months pregnant woman.

Levi mewled and writhed and moaned, for the first time being filled up as mercilessly and copiously as this. Another heavy load slipped down his thighs.

Oddly enough, Eren didn’t leave him much time to recover from the ecstatic high. Still tantalised, Levi heard him say,

 _‘We’re not done yet, Levi. I have to—I still have to—’_  And before he completed his sentence, Eren’s tail nudged at Levi’s oozing entrance, dipping inside. Through teary eyes, Levi saw that the tip of Eren’s tail was wider than usual.

“What…?” he inquired weakly, body on the floor, wobbly on his arms, knees bent and legs extended to the side.

 _‘Please accept them.’_  Eren said ominiously.

There was no need for Levi to ask what Eren was doing because not much later he felt round things sliding up his ass. “What–! What are those?” he yelled and moaned.

 _‘Eggs. Please accept them with your body and lay them.’_  Eren cooed dreamily, clouded eyes watching him. Eren had a predatory side on him at that moment. And yet he was just as caring.

“You want me to lay your eggs?!” Eren retreated his tail, tip back at its usual size, the eggs nested inside Levi.

 _‘Please, Levi. The come will help you getting them out more smoothly.’_  Eren had his head sunken to Levi’s ass that was fucked raw and open. He smiled contently and gave his mate an expectant look.

“Are—Are there living beings inside?” Levi was not ready to enter the stage of parenting and even less did he want to risk miscarrying the eggs.

 _‘No. Dragons can only breed with their own species. It’s just that every male dragon is popping out eggs at the end of their heat.’_  Levi’s face was lost and showed off anxiety.  _‘Don’t worry, Levi. You won’t do anything wrong. There’s nothing bad that can happen. Press. Lay the eggs, love.’_  Feeling the eggs squirm and channel weirdly through his walls, Levi took it to heart to lay them as fast but cautiously as possible.

Hence he spread his legs wide enough to be mistaken for a keen whore, and he clenched inside to squeeze the eggs out. The objects’ movements inside caused Levi to scream wantonly, at least Eren’s dragon come made the whole procedure easier for him. Eyes pressed close, he tore his mouth open and released every lewd cry his throat produced.

Eren observed him intently, admired his doings enthusiastically. He then lapped his tongue against Levi’s cock and balls, playing with them, burrowing both inside his mouth for a while as his grunts vibrated on his skin.

“Eren—hngh—I don’t think you’re helping me.” Levi tried to concentrate on the eggs.

 _‘Sorry.’_  Eren murmured with a full mouth.  _‘It’s just that you are so irresistible.’_  His tongue travelled up to wet his chest, circle his semi-hard nipple and licked all over Levi’s face lastly.

“Hah!” The eggs, three in amount, plopped out one by one, landing on a pool of sticky and slick whitness. At that, Levi had instinctively arched his body back and Eren’s tail grabbed him by his waist so that he wouldn’t hit the floor with his head. That was how much Levi had bent back in odd delight of laying eggs.

With the eggs were finally out, what was left behind was a totally wrung out and filthy (in all kinds) Levi. He panted heavily in Eren’s grip.

 _‘I’m so so so proud of you, Levi.’_  Eren whispered, smirked then and made sure that Levi was now resting comfortably on his broad green chest.  _‘You are the most wonderful mate ever. I love you, Levi.’_

“Eren…” Levi exasperated, exhausted.

_‘Yeah?’_

“How many heats do you have per year?”

Eren chuckled. His claw caressed Levi’s damp hair fondly.  _‘Don’t worry about it. You’ll get used to this.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;v; *grabby hands*
> 
> my tumblr is [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
